


Catch and Release

by ridgeline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: I Finally Did Something With Ajay's Glove I Guess, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagan的食指和中指隔着他的手套向下划去，然后停住了，指尖抵着他手腕上的骨头。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> 以前我答应过一个电脑熊删除线>睡裤写爹嗑茫了/喝醉了的半公开场合NC17，狗猫狗有债必还（大概吧）。
> 
> 应该是电脑熊。
> 
> ……反正我也不知道我写的是什么。（捂着耳朵尖叫着跑远了）

他试图去抓Pagan Min的手，但Pagan哈哈大笑着，左手摇摇晃晃地举到他够不到的地方，然后又爆发出一阵低沉而断断续续的笑声，另外一只手在空气里比了一个奇怪的手势。他的眼睛半闭着，下巴仰起，喉结随着吞咽在喉咙上缓慢地滚动，苍白的皮肤绷紧然后又放松。

Ajay的领带垂到了Pagan的肩膀上，那只蠢手在离Pagan脑袋不远的位置，依然傻乎乎地晃悠着，而他肩膀上Ajay的右手抓着的部分，在外套下向外渗着丝丝热力，仿佛下面是一个炉子。Ajay又试了一次，但一动不动的Pagan猛然向后一退，手指刚好从他的食指尖上掠过，Pagan又大笑起来，若有所思而得意洋洋，嘴唇掀起，露出一点儿白色的牙齿。

恼火开始在Ajay嘴里烧灼，但他并不着急。因为Pagan已经缩到了座椅最边缘的位置，后脑勺已经贴到直升机机舱的墙壁上，没有任何空间了。

他蜷缩在那里，右手食指关节抵着鼻子，眯着眼睛，对Ajay歪歪斜斜地微笑，半心半意地装着傻，全然地醉得东倒西歪，宽大的左手依然高举着。Ajay再试了一次，向前一步，但Pagan的右手很快地从下往上地轻轻一挥，食指钩住了Ajay的领带，卷了起来，把他固定在那里。Pagan的头发被汗水黏住了，遮住了半只眼睛，看起来闪烁不定。

Ajay挪了一步，确保堵住所有方向，然后缓慢地俯身下去，膝盖挨着Pagan晃来晃去的膝盖，手肘抵着他的腹部，左手向上抓了过去。

Pagan的食指和中指隔着他的手套向下划去，然后停住了，指尖抵着他手腕上的骨头。

他的胃部猛地翻搅了一下，喉咙关闭，一种不知道从何而来、像是紧张一样的感觉让他有点犯恶心。但Pagan的右手再次搅了搅他的领带，轻轻地向前拽了一下，Ajay的脖子几乎碰到了他的衬衫。Ajay停滞不动，缓慢地呼吸着空气里机油的气味和醺然的酒气，脑袋转向一边。他的视线从机舱的墙壁移动到天花板上，然后再次向下。Pagan的眼睛闭着，脸上这次没有笑意，但却满是狡黠，一副口袋里揣着刚偷来的一大把珠宝的神气。

Pagan的嘴唇半张着，一点舌头舔过又小又密的歪斜牙齿，眼角和嘴角的皱纹舒缓开来。他的膝盖贴着Ajay的臀部，轻轻地摇晃。他的衬衫扣子松开，一截星星点点地分布着雀斑的皮肤上泛着潮红色，身体放松而舒展，半勃起着。

Ajay的右手放了下去，手指在他胸膛上摊开，寻找支撑点，再次攀援。Pagan的脑袋稍微歪向一边，微笑，眼睛依然闭着，他假模假样地叹了口气，右手指尖轻轻点了一下Ajay的手腕，然后食指顺着手套开口的缝隙钻了进去。手套从下往上卷了起来，拇指和食指只是斜斜挂着，但依然套着。Pagan的手指曲起，指头在下面轻轻抓着Ajay的掌心。Ajay的脸颊滚烫，既难堪又兴奋，全部混在了一起。他笨拙而慌张地伸出右手去抓Pagan的手腕，但忘记了用手肘作为支持，失去了平衡，鼻子撞到了Pagan的脖子上。浓重的汗味和酒精味充满了他的肺部。Pagan肩膀升起，迎合他，在呼吸下低沉而断断续续地喘息，靠着他磨蹭，他的头发蹭过Pagan的下巴，他的腿碰到了Pagan的胯部，顶在那里。Pagan的指甲猛地划过他的掌心。Ajay的牙齿轻轻咬过Pagan的皮肤，咸味和酸味充满了他的嘴，汗水不断地冒出来，他一只手捂着眼睛，用手肘和肩膀把Pagan按回去，但有一只手摸索到了他的两腿之间，一把攥住了，然后使劲上下揉捏起来，粗暴而急促。他咬紧牙齿，拒绝发出声音，胯骨随着动作而晃荡，Pagan在他头顶的某个地方软软地喘息，一动不动，他双眼紧闭，手指抓住Pagan的衬衫，掘进下面的肌肉，胳膊上的肌肉绷得像是随时都会断裂——Pagan猛地打开Ajay几乎碰到他左手的手，然后呜咽了一声，蜷缩起来，手指死死地摁住他的胯骨——他喘息出声，右手抓着Ajay的头发。

Ajay咬住他的肩膀，臀部猛地向前一耸，结束了。

他摔到Pagan身上，压住了他的右手，昏沉想睡。

一只手碰了碰Ajay的头发。

“好孩子。”Pagan说。

他缓慢地伸出手去，接着捉住了那只手。

然后他放开了。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 曾经，在昨天晚上，我也是一个成功地完成了千字挑战的人。然后，修改之后，当然，超字数了。
> 
> 最后两句来自@Zayden的翻译，以及她认为good boy不算daddy kinky，更接近dog kinky. 我要举报这个人。


End file.
